The Fallen
by PandaHeroXD
Summary: The world.It was really ending.Ever since 2012 had passed everyone thought it was safe-but they were all wrong.It is 2016 and scientist believe they had found a way to make humans immortal but instead they created a virus.Now all the people who took it turned into flesh-eating zombies and many others.Hikari Winters and many others must survive.No longer looking for oc's...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! This is my first story so for HOTD and I am looking for OC's! **

**This zombie fanfic will be taking place in *drum roll please*... NY BABY! Well here are the usual rules...**

** SUPER POWERES **

** MARY SUES OR GARY LUE'S WHATEVER THE HECK THOSE ARE CALLED**

** COPYING OTHER PEOPLES OC'S**

**OK here is my OC the the forums will be on the bottom.**

**FORMAL**

**Name:Hikari Winters**

**Age:16**

**Birthday:October 5th**

**Nationality:Japanese/American**

**Nickname(s):Shortie**

**Ethnicity:English/French**

**Medical Illness:Insomniac **

**APPEARANCE **

**Eye Color:Steel gray eyes that seem to sparkle every time she gets excited**

**Hair Color:Very light blonde hair almost bleach-like looking**

**Hair Style:Hikari has slightly wavy hair that reaches past her shoulders and her bangs sweep above her eyes**

**Body Type:Kinda hour-glass shaped**

**Skin Color:Is a light creamy pale and has scars from previous fights from bullies/thugs/bad guys**

**Tattoos/Scars/Piercings: Small scars from previous fights**

**HISTORY**

**Family:Joshua Winters,40,Infected Father**

**Sierra Winters,39,Unknown Mother**

**Naomi Winters,13,Alive Sister**

**Marisa Jordan,20,Alive cousin**

**Personality:Hikari may seem quiet and shy to strangers but once you get to know her she is enthusiastic and adventurous. She is brave and won't back down from a fight if necessary but she doesn't really like fighting so she sends her famous "I will end you" or "Your next on my death list" smile that could make the toughest guy pee his pants. She will not go down easily and when a bully/thug/bad guy hurts anyone innocent she will drop anything she was doing and kick their butts. She is silly and could be funny without even intending or trying to. She could come up with smart remarks and a master at doing revenge. She is nice and kind to all her friends and likes being helpful and will never break a promise unless it's bad and she won't do it, she will also never leave her friends side. She could be a little bossy at times but she is really a good person. She also could make anyone smile with her silliness and could turn their frown upside down.**

**History:Hikari had a wonderful family that was fun to be around with. Her mother, was a nurse at a famous hospital, while her father owned a popular company. Her sister was a bundle of energy and always running around. Her mom taught her first-aid and her father introduced her to archery and violin which she excelled at greatly, while her sister the sneaky one in the family taught her how to do parkour or as she liked to call it a 'ninja'.Everything was going great until they were robbed. The robber took everything and all the hard-working money her parents earned. The family had to move in with their cousin Marisa, who gladly took them in. Then things started going down the drain. Her parents argued every time and fought every second. Hikari, Marisa, and Naomi had to help each-other out while the parents argued. One night things had gotten so bad, while everyone was asleep her mother left, never coming back. The next morning everyone was so shocked. Hikari's dad had locked himself out of the world and was depressed. The only time he got out was when he was going to the bar or parties. Until that day on, Hikari vowed to never leave her friends side, fearing they would leave her like her mom. She practiced her archery and violin skills everyday and she still had nightmares of the robbery.**

**OTHER**

**Sexuality:Straight, she wants someone who likes her for who she is and never wants her to change**

**Likes:Stargazing,violin,archery,ice cream,sweets,cookies,parkour,cheering people up**

**Dislikes:People who think their all that, people who judge just by looks,when people don't believe her,bullies/thugs/bad guys,people who want to hurt the innocent,sour stuff,tomatoes**

**Special Attributes:Hikari has good eyes and could see in really dark places**

**Strength's:Archery,violin,parkour,marksmanship,cheering people up,confident,first-aid**

**Weakness:Close-ranged weapons,can't cook for squat,math,making decisions,bad sense of direction**

**Clothes:Hikari wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a white vest over it with a hoodie sewn on the back of it and a white skirt with black leggings and combat boots and wears a white headband on her hair**

**Habits:When she is nervous or thinking she scratches her cheek with her index finger and when sad she puts up her hood and wouldn't talk**

**WEAPONS**

**School Weapon(s):She uses metal cans from the food drive and hits it at the zombies head and a metal baseball bat.**

**Main Weapon(s):A Bow and a quiver of arrows she steals from a pawn shop and butterfly knives she throws**

**Sub Weapon(s):SIG Pro she uses only for emergencies**

Ok now that is finished with her are your forums

FORMAL

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Nationality:

Nickname(s):

Ethnicity:

Medical Illness:

APPEARANCE

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Tattoos/Scars/Piercings:

HISTORY

Family:

Personality:

History:

OTHER

Sexuality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Special Attributes:

Strength's:

Weakness:

Clothes:

Habits:

WEAPONS

School Weapon(s):

Main Weapon(s):

Sub Weapon(s):

Extra Stuff:

VOTE

Lemon Vote:(Should their be lemon?)

**Haha now that's finished send in your OC'S the due date is on February 22nd and remember OC's can be heterosexual, gay , lesbian, and etc. Now send in those OC'S and peace out for now! **


	2. OC'S had been accepted!

**Hey guys! It's PandaHeroXD here and I got the OC'S in. Ok so yesterday I was looking at the OC forums and I thought most of them were good so I was like "What the heck I'll just put everyone in!" sooo...yeah :)**

**Okay enough of my jabbering, here are the OC's**

**THE CAST**

Vincent Luciano- **merc with a molotov**

Alec White- **The 8-Bit Ninja**

Mei Chang- **Michelle**

Christian Richards- **Guest**

Aito Hakagame- **SSJ5 Kiezen**

Alice White- **Alice White-Pg**

Phil Angelo- **Lazersword88**

Jacob Sanders-** Awesomestprime8 **

Leon Redgrave- **Gambit Hawk **

Alistair Blackwood- **Assassin4life**

Angelica Lee- **Plexer **

Sierra Lapoint- **Psychostorm **

Christian M Rogers- **thisguy15 **

Rexen Tsuki- **rexen tsukino **

Satoshi Minegashi- **zimudra**

Katica Vesela- **POMForever **

Shana Fearlo- **IceDragonKin**

**Okay so here are the famous cast of the dead :) So what kind of story doesn't have a little romance in it huh?If you want your Oc to be paired up with anybody pm me who you want to be with(My Oc is open too gentlemen :D) I looked at the lemon votes and most of them said yes but don't go to far as in don't write lemons in every chapter. OK so now that is finished I guess i'll be writing. Peace out!**


	3. Intro: The Strange Dream

_**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD NOR IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN HIKARI AND OTHER OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**_

**... Intro: A Dream**

_I ran swiftly down the dusty gray road as I looked ahead into the bleeding sun. I was taking short heavy breaths as my energy was slowly being drained out of me, my feet were aching and my knee's were wobbly as they would give out any moment, but I would not rest and stop. I kept running. I noticed my surroundings were set ablazed and the air was thick, and that there was maybe up to thirteen or twelve other people running beisde me. Some were holding guns,others katana's or knives. I was suprised ( I actually didn't adknowledged this in the beginning) that I was holding a bow that was ready and loaded with a quiver of arrows behind me, also strapped with butterfly knives on my waist._

_One of the people from beside me approached me quickly. "I don't think running away from a massive horde of Them will solve anything honestly, we'll all run out of energy soon, and now that they gained their brains back, they're pretty close to us, and that they picked up their pace faster, I would pretty much say were screwed!" said the seventeen year old with unkempt black hair and brown eyes. Wait, whose Them? Unconciously I replied back. "Vinny, shut-up and keep running! I am not gonna die and give up so easily, and if I do I'm going out with a bang! And if we do die ,I'm gonna kick your ass in the afterlife and say we should have tried harder to survive!" I yelled back at this 'Vinny' guy. Wait, who's Vinny?_

_As I finished my rant, I heard several moans behind us. "Oh crap." said a girl with turqoise blue eyes and black layerd hair that reached the middle of her chest. Several - no, dozens of dark shadows limped towards us, their raspy breathing and sloshing noises made chills go down my spine. "It's Them!" Really, who is Them!? I soon found out what a __**Them **__is. I was horrified when I first saw them. Decomposing festering gray skin, missing limbs, bite marks, chewed off faces, the smell of death, lifeless gray eyes (some eyes were missing, leaving only the bloody sockets and hanging cords) and flipping blood everywhere. There was so many of them, I was kinda scared, but determined to keep my word. We fought, and fought, and fought, until we just couldn't handle it were backed into an alleyway where probably our death awaits. "Hey Vinny, remember I said I'm gonna kick your ass in the afterlife? I really am."I said._

_I heard a groan and then I laughed before I closed my eyes forever._

_..._

**Heyyyy :D Panda is finally posting a chapter... AND IT'S AN EPILOGUE!? Well im sory T.T I didn't really have anytime for typing out a chapter for The Fallen when I really wanted to. I blame laziness and exams ! Well i probably wouldn't even be giving you this Intro if i had not been given the offer for ideas and stuff. I would like to introduce Lazersword88 as the Co-Author :) I really wouldn't be typing this if it wasn't for him, so be thankful and check out some of his stories. Dead Delinquants is a new and soon to be popular story of his and Dancing through Flames is another awesome story of his and is also very popular! So yeah while waiting for my next chapter, you could read his stories and leave a review. **

**I also welcome all coments and if i made any mistakes don't be afraid and tell me :D I would like to improve my writing. For now...**

**Peace Out!**


End file.
